lost cold and forgotten
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Grey is a 14 yr old faunas living with his sister Weiss and his dad but when his dad kicks them out and they go live with their Friends Blake and Adam their village is attacked Weiss "dies" and he finds her at beacon will he survive the Grim or will he die
1. Chapter 1

Grey is a 14 year old boy whos parents hate him the only family that loves him is is sister Weiss

"GREY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I hate my life" he walks downstairs and his dad hits him to the ground

"STOP!" screamed Weiss

"You want to protect this filthy animal?"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"

"My dear daughter Weiss why do you want to protect him?"

"Because even though he's a faunas he;s still my brother"

"Not anymore" he pulls a knife on Grey

"STOP!" Weiss knocks their dad to the ground

"Weiss you know what get out,BOTH OF YOU!"

"FINE!" they walk upstairs,grab their stuff and walk out the door

"Weiss why does everyone hate me?"

"Not everyone likes faunas Grey"they walk to their friends Blake and Adams house,they knock on the door and Blake answers

"Weiss,Grey what are you doing here?"

"We got kicked out"

"Then come in"they walk in and Adam is standing there looking at Grey that has teary eyes

"What happened to you buddy?"

"He tried to kill me"

"Who?"

"Our asshole dad" said Weiss

"Dont worry Grey he wont kill you we wont let that happen" said Blake hugging Grey,they heard a nevermore and ran outside

"BLAKE GET GREY TO SAFETY" said Weiss,the nevermore swoops down and hits Weiss

"WEISS!" Grey breaks free from Blake's grip and ran over to Weiss

"Weiss" Grey said Crying

"Go...with...Blake...I'm...fine"

"No you can come with us we can help you"

"Do as i say!,Please"


	2. Chapter 2

Blake grabs Grey and runs to the next village

"Blake We cant leave Weiss"

"Grey she wants us to" they were Running and then saw the village that was next to them they were walking and saw a house open Blake walks up to the owner and asks

"Is this house for sale?"

"Yes mam it is for 50 leins"

"I'll take it" she hands him the money and walks in but Grey spots a red haired girl she looks cute he thought they went inside and slept on the beds in there

"Grey you want to sleep with me?" asked Blake

"Sure"he climbs in bed with her and she hugs him and kisses him

"From now on you can call me your sister if you want"

"Thanks Blake" they were sleeping peacefully but then a nightmare hit Grey and it was bad he was running from something then Weiss was there

"Weiss? I thought you were dead"

"I'm in your head Grey this means you're not forgetting me"

"I miss you,i just want you back"

"I know you do,but Grey you have to live without me" then a nevermore swoops down and kills Weiss and Grey woke up in a fright

"Grey?" he hugs Blake

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare with Weiss dyeing it started out normal but then... he started to cry

"Shhhhh it's OK" Grey got tired and fell asleep in Blake's arms **in the morning **

"Grey wake up"

"uggggg five more minutes"

"Grey get up now"

"Mutter Ficker Arsch ficken"

(mother fucker ass fuck)

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so Weiss taught me some German and I know what you just said means I dont ever want to hear you say that again, you hear me?"

"Yes sis"

"Now lets go" they walk outside and Grey see's that same girl getting picked on

"Grey she's in trouble let's help her"

"HEY! Let her go" yelled Blake walking up on them

"Oh hey, guys get her i'll deal with this one" Blake runs up and gets hit hard to the ground

"BLAKE!, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" screamed Grey he runs up and punches the guy right in the gut and knocks him out cold the other guys go after Grey and Grey flips one and kicks the other

"You OK?"

"Yes Thank you"

"I'm Grey"

"Ruby" she said Blushing

"RUBY!"

"Oh god"

"Ruby you OK?"

"Yes Thanks to Grey I would have been hurt worse"

"Thanks Grey for help my little sister"

"No problem speaking of sisters I need to go check on mine" he runs off to Blake and Ruby is Blushing

"Blake you OK?"

"I think so" Grey helped Blake up

"And I see you have a girlfriend"

"Shut up no I dont"

"Grey you're blushing" He tries to hide his face but Blake stops him

"Grey you're in love with her just tell the truth"

"Maybe I am"

"Awweee so cute"

"Shut up" they walk to the store when members of the white fang came they ran for their lifes one of the members shot their gun up In the air and everyone got on the ground

"Good now we're looking for a kid with blonde hair Hazel eyes" Blake turns over to look at Grey and saw what they're looking for, Grey? She thought why Grey?

"Tell us now or this girl gets it" he said pointing a gun at Ruby, Grey decided he would not let Ruby die

"Right here" he said standing up

"Grey what are you doing?"

"They want me they can have me" he said out loud then whispered to Blake

"I got Weiss's weapon" he walked towards the white fang members and they walked him to the car but Grey pulled out his sister's weapon and started to slice and dice the white fang members everyone cheered but Grey fell down

"GREY!" screamed Blake she ran out to Grey and picked him up,Ruby got up and ran over to Blake

"Is he OK?"

"I dont know Ruby I dont know" they ran to Blake and Grey's house and opened the door and Blake screamed

"ADAM! HELP US!" Adam ran downstairs and said

"What?what's wrong"

"Grey, he was fighting the white fang and he fell down"

"Here let me check his pulse" Adam checks his pulse and finds he's still alive but out cold

"Here get him on the bed" they sat him on the bed and just let him rest


	3. Chapter 3

Grey was sleeping when a alarm clock woke him up

"Uggggg, Blake!" Blake walks into the room

"Yes?"

"Please turn the alarm off"

"Sure" she walks up to the alarm and turns it off

"Have a headache?"

"Yes bad"

"Here i'll get you some aspirin" she walks out of the room and into the bathroom to get Grey some aspirin she grabs the aspirin and walks back into the room

"Here" he grabs the medicine from Blake's hands and puts it in his mouth and then swallows it

"Thanks Blake"

"No problem" she kisses him on the cheek

"Go back to sleep"

"OK Blake I love you"

"I love you too" Grey couldn't go back to sleep he was thinking about Weiss he cant get her out of his head he needed to move on but how? she's gone

"Weiss why did you have to go?" he started crying he misses her 'why did I have to leave her' he thought 'no Grey she did this for you' he thought again he fell into a deep slumber

"Blake we need to tell him the truth"

"No! You crazy he'll never forgive us he'll hate us"

"Blake we cant keep this up"

"Fine we'll tell him when he gets up" 2 hours later

"Hey guys"

"Hey Grey how did you sleep?" asked Blake

"Good"

"There's something he have to tell you buddy"

"What?"

"We used to be in the white fang"

"What!"

"Sorry we didn't tell you"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because we thought you would hate us"

"Blake I would never hate you,now if you were still in the white fang well that's a different story" Blake hugs Grey

"Thanks for understanding" they hear a knock on the door,Blake goes to Answer the door and it was Ruby and a woman with white hair

"Blake this is my mom she wants to thank Grey"

"Come in"

"Grey I want to thank you for helping my daughter"

"No problem"

"And by the way Ruby,Yang,their dad and I love faunas"

"Thank you"

"Ruby wants to tell you something in private"

"Lets go to my room" they walk into Grey's room and closes the door

"I love you Grey i'm sure you saw me blushing"

"I did and I love you too" Ruby was blushing hard she never loved anyone before" they walk out of the room and Ruby walks to her mom and they leave,Blake shuts the door

"So she loves you"

"How do you-

"BLAKE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would you eavesdrop on our conversion?"

"I wanted to know what she thinks about you and you have a lot to learn about me Grey a lot"

"Please don't do that again please can you do that for me?"

"I'll try" she chuckles he walks back to his room and sat down on his bed

"She loves me,Weiss I wish you were here"

"GREY!" he ran out of his room to Blake

"What's wron-

"Grey Tory turn yourself in to the white fang"

"No I will never"

"Then Blake here dies"

"No! Dont!"

"Too late" he was about to kill Blake when Grey put his hands up

"I surrender,just let her go" they let go of Blake and Grey walked to the leader

"GREY!"

"I'll be fine Blake" Blake fell to her knees

"It's OK Blake"

"NO IT'S NOT! We need to go after them"

"Blake are you crazy!"

"I promised Weiss that if anything happened to her that I will protect Grey"

"I understand but We'll also get killed"

"With or without you I'm going"

"Blake you'll get killed and you're only 17"

"I..dont...care if I have to die for him I will" she walks of and ran after them

"Now which way"she went left hoping it was the right way she will kill them if they hurt Grey but how she doesn't have a weapon

"GREY!"

"Looks like she is coming for you" they jump in the water but Grey is sneaky he hangs off the bridge and climbs back up

"GREY!"

"BLAKE!" Blake runs up and hugs Grey she's glad they didn't hurt her brother she needs a weapon to protect Grey they walk back to the house and walk inside and went inside Grey is still thinking of Weiss he really misses her he wants her back but he must be strong for her

"Grey come here" said Blake happy

"What is it sis?"

"We both got accepted to beacon"

"Really you're not joking"

"Nope"

"Sweet when do we go?"

"Next week"

"OK,Blake?"

"Yes?"

"What if Weiss is not dead what if she faked her death for me"

"You could be right"

"Wait what"

"She didn't look that hurt when she "died""

"True what if she's at beacon"

"If she is she'll look different"

"I highly doubt that"

"She might"

"She'll want me to know she's alive"

"OK Then"

"What you don't think she'll want me to know"

"No I dont think so"

"You're nice" he said as he walked in the kitchen

"Grey i'm just saying she might not want you to know she's alive"

"Lets just see,OK Blake?" Blake sighs

"OK"

"The only way she wont know me is if her mind is wiped"

"Let's Hope that doesn't happen"

"But what if it does?"

"Then we'll get her to remember"

"How?"

"Bring some of her stuff to beacon"

"OK" **the next week**

"Grey you ready?"

"Yes"

"Let's go" they walk out the door and Adam is waiting there

"You are not going"

"Adam move"

"No you are not going...not without a weapon" he hands Grey and Blake guns

"Grey your weapon is called Carpe Diem it stands for seize the day and Blake your weapon Is called gamble shroud"

"Thanks Adam"

"Now go" they walk to the airship and get on it

"Grey isn't that Ruby and Yang"

"Sis please stop"

"But i'm so proud of you"

"Hey Ruby"

"Oh hey Grey"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got accepted"

"Same"

"Hey see that girl over there?" he said pointing to Weiss

"Yes" said Ruby

"She's my sister"

"But I dont think she'll remember me"

"Talk to her" said Yang he walks over to Weiss

"He...Hello"

"Yes"

"You're Weiss Schnee Right?"

"Yes wait why do I have a feeling...Grey?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got accepted"

"Look i'm sorry I left you but it was for the best I still love you"

"I love you too sis" they walk over to Ruby,Blake and Yang

"Yang,Ruby this is Weiss my sister"

"But how? you dont look alike"

"Different mom and dad"

"RUBY! Said Two voices

"Angel? Sapphire? what are you guys doing here?"

"We got in a fight and we won and I think beacon knew"

"Well now were all here" **courtyard of beacon **

"Wow" they all said in sync


End file.
